Circumstancial Evidence
by CKLHand
Summary: Sal has been framed and arrested for drug possession. It's up to the Angels to help her get out of it.


**Disclaimer: This is just for fun. I don't own any of the Angels, Bosley, Charlie, or Woodville. Sal, the people in the high school, and other characters are mine. The group classifications are the terms that were used when I was in high school, which was about the time the story takes place.**

****Please read and review! (If it's the worst piece of crap you've ever read, please tell me nicely. Thanks. : )****

**_

* * *

_**

Prologue:

Dwight D. Eisenhower High Shool is a typical high school. You have your groups: The Athletes (Jocks), The Brains (Geeks/Nerds), the Freaks (hoods/thugs.) There are the rich kids, middle class, and the poor kids. There are also the drug addicts. They never really seem to fit into one particular group because they come from all walks of life. They could be the rich kids, the middle class kids, the poor kids, the Jocks, the Brains, or the Freaks. In the days before mandatory drug testing, they could also be in the athletic department, maybe even on one or more of the sports teams-- even the football team. On a night while the majority of the student body was celebrating the team's victory over a rival high school, several members of the football team met in the locker room. With one person posted as a lookout, they were in a far corner away from the prying eyes of the coaches. Drugs and money exchanged hands. After the exchange, everyone left.

* * *

Sal Munroe seemed to like life at her new high school. She had recently moved from San Francisco to LA so that she could spend more time with her sisters Kris and Jill. She didn't really fit into one of the main groups, but she had made lots of friends. On a typical Monday morning at Dwight D. Eisenhower High School, Sal, along with her best friend, Liz Williams, jostled her way through the crowded hallway toward the auditorium. It was assembly day, and everyone was required to attend. The girls waved at some other friends and then found their seats. Various members of the faculty were seated on the stage. Among them, Mrs. Adams, the Principal and Mr. Cummings, the Vice Principal. Also present were a policeman and a male student. Mrs. Adams stood up and walked to the podium. "Good morning, students," she said. "We will begin our assembly with the Plege of Allegiance. Please stand." The students stood and recited the Pledge. Mrs. Adams came to the podium again. "First, we will have our student body president, Rich Cameron, read the announcements. Then, I will be pleased to introduce our guest speaker, the chief of Police, Chief Mitchell." Rich stood and read the announcements. They were the usual types--tryouts for the school play and choir, everyone must be on time or they will be sent to detention.....blah, blah, blah. He concluded and sat down.

Once more, Mrs. Adams took the podium. "Students, there is a very serious problem with drugs in this school. They are being bought, sold and used every day, and the people responsible need to be caught and dealt with. Make no mistake, any student caught with drugs on the school grounds will be severely punished. They will be suspended and arrested. If necessary, they will be expelled. Our guest today is Chief Daniel Mitchell from the Los Angeles Police Department. He will speak to you about the dangers of drugs and what you can do to help stop them. Chief Mitchell."

The audience applauded as Mrs. Adams sat down and Chief Mitchell stood up. Chief Mitchell started to speak. Sal started to doodle on her notebook. She had heard all of this before. Jill and Kris had given her plenty of anti-drug lectures. That, and having two sisters who were private investigators killed any desire she might've had to do anything illegal. Liz poked her to get her to pay attention. Sal made a face at her and handed her the pen. They began a game of tic tac toe. The teacher behind them, Coach Morris, glowered at them and told them to put the pen away. Sal absentmindedly put it in her purse. Chief Mitchell finally finished his speech. The students politely applauded again. Mrs. Adams thanked the Chief for coming in, and then dismissed the students to go to their next class. Sal stood up with the rest of the students. She grabbed her books and purse and headed for the exit, with Liz right behind her. Another student bumped into Sal as she made her way up the aisle. "Oh, sorry, " he said. Sal bent down to retrieve her purse, which had fallen on the floor. She picked it up and the contents fell out. Embarrassed, she started to scoop them back up into the purse. Hairbrush, pen, comb, gum, wallet, miscellaneous paper, and.......a marijuana joint?????? Horrified, Sal looked at it. "Where did that come from?" she wondered.

"SAL!" excalimed Liz, her eyes wide. "What are you doing with that?"

Sal shook her head. "I don't know. It's not mine."

Unfortunately for Sal, Coach Morris was right behind them. Sal tried to hide the joint before he could see it. "Not so fast, young lady," he said. "I think we need to have a little talk with Chief Mitchell." With that, he grabbed Sal by the arm with one hand, the joint with the other. He started to propel her down the aisle.

"But, but.....!" Sal stammered.

Liz picked up Sal's things and then followed Sal and the coach. As the student body looked on, Coach Morris led Sal towards the stage where the police chief and Mrs. Adams were talking. "Chief Mitchell, I think you need to talk to this young lady. I just found her with this." Coach Morris handed Chief Mitchell the joint. Coach Morris led Sal over to the chairs, and indicated she should sit down. She did, numbly.

"Miss Munroe, I am shocked!" exclaimed Mrs. Adams. "So am I," thought Sal, but didn't dare say it. "Miss Williams, you may go to class now." Liz handed Sal her things, and with a look of pity, left. "Now, Miss Munroe, I must say that I never expected this from you. You have exhibited excellent behavior in the time you've been here. " Sal folded her arms and said nothing.

Chief Mitchell looked around. He saw students still gawking. "Mrs. Adams, is there somewhere more private we could go to and interview this young lady?"

"Of course, Chief. We will go to my office. Come along, Miss Munroe." Mrs. Adams headed for the door with the police chief and Coach Morris behind her. Coach Morris excused himself to teach his next class.

"Let me know if you need anything," he said.

Sal stood and walked with the others to the office. She wondered how she would explain it to Kris, and knew it would not be easy.

In the office, Sal was told to sit down. "Now, Miss Munroe, you are under arrest for the possession of marijuana," Chief Mitchell said. He proceeded to read her the Miranda warning. "_You have__the right to remain silent. __Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?" _Sal couldn't believe what was happening to her. She nodded. "_With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?" _Sal shook her head.

"Now, Miss Munroe, I need to get some information from you. Other than your name, address, and birthday, you do not have to answer, OK?" Chief Mitchell asked. "You are also entitled to have a parent with you during questioning."

"I believe her parents have passed away and that she is living with an older sister. Is that correct, Miss Munroe?" Mrs. Adams asked. Sal didn't answer."Well, I will look it up and call her guardians."

"Miss Munroe, what is your full name?"

"Sarah Jeanine Munroe."

"And your address?"

"1015 Ocean Way."

Chief Mitchell scribbled down her answers. "And your birthday, Miss Munroe?"

"August 4, 1963. I don't want to answer anything else until my sister is with me."

"Thank you, Miss Munroe. Now, we will continue the questioning at the police station." The police chief slapped the cuffs on her. "Mrs. Adams, I hope the drug issue will soon be resolved in your school. Maybe now the students will see that we mean business. I need to take Miss Munroe into the police station now and get her booked. You may call her sister and tell her where she is."

"Thank you, Chief Mitchell. I'll call her sister right away."

The police chief took Sal outside and put her into his police cruiser. They drove away.

* * *

At the Townsend Agency, the Angels (Kelly, Sabrina and Kris) were going over the recent budget. Bosley was livid. "You bought a designer pantsuit that cost $500???" He asked Kelly increduously.

"Not only the pantsuit, but the shoes, matching handbag, and accessories. It was for our last case when I had to pose as a rich widow. We need to look the part for our covers, you know. " Kelly answered him.

Bosley muttered and went back to his figures. He was ready to tear his hair out. He never could reason with the girls when they saw outfits they liked. He usually ended up giving in. The phone rang. Bosley answered. "Townsend Associates."

"May I speak to Kris Munroe, please?" an older female voice enquired.

Kris looked up in surprise from the report she was filling out . Kelly and Sabrina gave her curious glances. Bosley raised his eyebrows. Kris walked over to the phone.

"This is Kris Munroe. How may I help you?"

"Ms. Munroe, this is Principal Adams from Dwight D. Eisenhower High School. I am calling in regards to your sister, Sarah."

"Sal? Has anything happened to her? Is she ok?"

"Ms. Munroe, I regret to tell you this, but your sister has been arrested."

"ARRESTED?" The Angels and Bosley chorused.

"**ARRESTED???!!!!!" **What for?" Kris demanded.

"She was found with marijuana on her person today. She is now at the local police station. I advise you call a lawyer for her."

"I'm on my way," said Kris as she grabbed her handbag and ran out the door. "Goodbye, Mrs. Adams! Bosley, call a lawyer!"

"Wait for us!" Kelly and Sabrina called. "We're going with you!" They also grabbed their purses and ran. Bosley hung up the phone, shook his head, and went back to his paperwork. The phone rang again.

"Townsend Associates."

"Bosley?" a tearful Sal was on the other end.

"Yes, Sal."

"Is my sister there? I'm at the police station, and I need a lawyer, and......." she broke down sobbing.

"Sal, your sister is on her way. She'll be there in a bit."

"Thanks, Bosley."

"You're welcome, Sal." Bosley sighed heavily as he hung up the phone.

Kris, Kelly, and Sabrina ran through the main doors of the police station. "I don't understand this, " Kris said. "She's always been a such a good kid. She's never gotten into trouble before."

She went up to the main desk. "I'm Kris Munroe. My sister was brought in here a while ago. Sarah Munroe."

The office at the desk looked up. "Oh, yes. Right this way, please."

"Do you want us to go in with you?" Sabrina asked.

"Maybe it's better if you wait out here. I'll be out as soon as I can, " Kris responded. Kelly and Sabrina touched Kris' arm in sympathy and sat down to wait, as Kris followed her escort down the hall.

"I hope Sal isn't getting into anything serious," said Kelly. She reflected on her own troubled past.

"If she does, we'll be here to help her and Kris," said Sabrina.

Kris was led into an interrogation room. She saw Sal sitting in a chair, with her head down and her hands cuffed together. She went over to Sal. "Sal, it's me. Kris. What happened?" Sal burst into sobs. Kris stroked her hair. "It's going to be alright. We'll get you out of this." She put her arms around her little sister.

Chief Mitchell came in. "Ms. Munroe?"

"Yes," said Kris. "What happened?"

"Your sister dropped her bag at the school assembly. Some marijuana fell out, and a teacher saw it. She was arrested for possession and brought here."

"It wasn't mine," Sal started to say.

"Sal, don't say anything until we get you a lawyer." Kris admonished.

"Ms. Munroe, we need to question your sister further. She asked that you be with her during questioning. After the questioning, we will release her to your custody, since your sister doesn't have a prior record, . As long as she behaves herself, she won't have to go to a juvenile facility. "

"Thank you, officer. I will see to it that she doesn't get into any further trouble."

There was a knock on the door. Chief Mitchell opened it to find a cop and a tall, balding man in a 3 piece suit on the other side. "May I help you?" he enquired.

"Good afternoon. I am Scott Woodville. I am here to represent Miss Munroe. I will be present with her during questioning."

"Of course, " Chief Mitchell said. "Please come in. Miss Munroe, it appears that you now have a lawyer. We will proceed with the questioning as soon as I get a stenographer in here." The Chief left the room. Woodville introduced himself and shook hands with Kris and Sal, then sat down at the table across from Sal.

"Good afternoon, Miss Munroe. I am Woodville, and I am old friend of Charlie's. Suppose you tell me what happened at your school today."

" I was at the assembly. I dropped my purse and drugs fell out of it. A teacher saw them and here I am. They were NOT my drugs."

"Miss Munroe, that may be hard to prove. However, we will do our best."

The Chief returned with the stenographer. "Now on to the questioning," he said. He once again asked Sal her name, address, and birthday. She repeated the answers she had told him earlier, as the stenographer busily typed away. Kris sat next to Sal, holding onto her hand. "Miss Munroe, have you ever done drugs before?" the Chief asked.

"No."

"Have you ever tried alcohol before?"

"No."

"Do you ever buy or sell drugs?"

"No."

"Today you were found with drugs in your possession. How did you get them?"

"I don't know."

"You can do better than that."

"My client has already said that she does not know how the drugs came to be in her possession," Woodville interjected.

"Alright. Miss Munroe, do you normally carry drugs with you?"

"No."

"How do you think you got the drugs?"

"I think someone planted them on me. I don't do drugs. I never have and I never will."

"Who do you think planted them?"

"I don't know. Someone at school. I didn't have them when I left for school. They weren't there when I got my pen out of my purse in science class. I was using my pen during the assembly. When I put my pen back in my purse, I didn't look inside."

"You were taking notes?" The chief seemed flattered.

"No. My friend and I were playing tic tac toe."

Kris bit back a snicker.

"Well, I have no further questions for you at this time. We will conduct an investigation at the school. In the meantime, you will have an arraignment, and a court date set. Like I said earlier, you will be released to your sister's custody. No funny stuff, or you will be right back here."

"Yes, sir."

"Ms. Munroe, I have some papers for you to sign. Please come with me." Kris, Sal, and Woodville followed the cop. After what seemed an interminably long time, the handcuffs were off and Kris and Sal returned with Woodville to the main desk. Kelly and Sabrina stood up when they saw them.

"Woodville, how nice to see you again!" They both said.

"Nice to see you again too," he said.

"Sal, are you alright?" They both asked. Sal started to cry again. Both Angels gave her a hug.

"Ms. Munroe, I will look into the drug problem at the high school as well. I need to gather some facts on the case, and then I will be in touch."

"Thank you for your help, Woodville," Kris told him. "Yeah, thanks," Sal added.

"You are welcome," Woodville told them and left.

"Let's go back to the office," said Kris. "I think we might have a case on our hands."

At the office, Sal sat silently on the couch. Kris poured her a soft drink and sat down next to her. "Here, honey." Sal was lost in her own thoughts. "Don't worry, Sal. It will be alright."

"I'll tell you what, Kris," said Kelly. "Why don't you go over and talk to Sal's principal? I think Sal and I will take a little walk. Maybe pick up some sandwiches. Ok?" Kris nodded.

"Is that ok, Sal?" Kris asked. Sal shrugged. "I'll be back in awhile." She hugged Sal and left.

"Sabrina, why don't you help Bosley finish up the paperwork while Sal and I walk?" Sabrina and Bosley nodded as Kelly and Sal left the office.

Outside, in a park, Kelly and Sal walked in silence for awhile. Kelly started to speak. "Sal, I don't know if you know this, but there are some things in my past that I'm not proud of." Sal looked at Kelly, shocked. "Yes, I did some bad things. If I hadn't become a cop, I would've gone down the other road. I did some drugs at one time. Don't do it, Sal. They'll mess you up. You might think you can handle it, but if the addiction gets into you, you won't be able to. Trust me, I've been there."

"They weren't mine."

"What?"

"They weren't mine. Those drugs were planted on me. I don't know how they got into my purse, but I do know I didn't put them there." Sal was starting to get angry. "Now I've been arrested and humilitated for something I didn't even do, and it's not fair!" She wiped at her eyes.

"I know, Sal, I know." Kelly was sympathetic.

"I've never done drugs and I don't want to start. I'd be stupid to try. Kris would know it if I did. "

"You're right about that. "

"I want to find out how those drugs got into my purse. Will you guys help me?"

"Of course we will." Kelly put her arm around the younger girl. "We'll get you out of this. Now, c'mon, let's go pick up those sandwiches. I'm starved." Sal gave her a faint smile as they headed for the local deli.

* * *

Kris marched into the main office of Dwight D. Eisenhower High School. She stepped up to the main desk. The secretary was busy on a personal phone call. Kris slapped her hand on the counter. "Excuse me!" She demanded. "I'm Kris Munroe and I need to see Principal Adams right away." The secretary looked up, startled and abruptly finished her call.

"Why, yes, of course. Right this way, please." She led Kris over to the private office, knocked on the door, and then opened it at the principal's "Come in."

"Ms. Munroe here to see you, Mrs. Adams." With that the secretary indicated that Kris should go in and left. Mrs. Adams stood up.

"Ms. Munroe, a pleasure to meet you. I wish it could be under more pleasant circumstances." Mrs. Adams motioned to the chairs in front of her desk. Kris sat in one.

"Thank you, Mrs. Adams. I suppose you know why I'm here."

"Yes. It was a most unfortunate incident with your sister. She's only been here a short time, and has never gotten into trouble. Her grades are good, and she seems to be well liked among the other pupils. That's why it was such a surprise to find her with drugs."

"I'm rather surprised myself. Sal has never done anything like this before."

"Unfortunately, sometimes children are very good at hiding things from adults. "

"Not my sister. She has never had any desire to do drugs or alcohol, and has told me that she never wants to start. Besides, I am a private investigator. I would know if she were up to something."

"Well, Ms. Munroe, the fact still stands that she was found with drugs in her possession. We have a severe drug problem in this school. In the assembly today, the students were told that anyone caught with drugs would be severly punished."

"I see. How severe is the drug problem here?"

"I know the students have bought and sold among themselves. There was a man who had set up shop across the street. The police found out about it and shut him down. However, the drugs are still in this school. It must be stopped. "

"I work for Charles Townsend. Perhaps we can shut down your drug ring and clear my sister's name in the process."

"Ms. Munroe, that would be wonderful. Your sister is still suspended, of course. I do hope that you are able to find who is doing this."

"I will, Mrs. Adams. Here is my card. You can reach me at that number. Please call if you think of anything."

"Thank you, Ms. Munroe." The two women stood and shook hands as Kris left the office.

* * *

At the agency, the Angels, Sal and Bosley had a late lunch. Sal's was largely untouched. Kris burst in. "Hi," she said, looking around. "Is everything ok in here?"

Sabrina nodded. "Fine, and we saved you a sandwich."

"Great, I'm starved. Sal, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Sal nodded and followed her sister out into the hallway. Kris shut the door behind them. "Sal, I was just at your school and talked to Mrs. Adams."

"What did she say?"

"That you're a good kid, and it was a surprise to find you with drugs. It was a shock for me too."

"They weren't mine."

"Sal, I believe you. The question is, how did they get into your bag?"

"Well, I didn't put them there. I know someone had to slip them. I just don't know who."

"We'll go inside and brainstorm with the others. But first, I want you to know that you can come to me anytime something is troubling you. You don't have to turn to drugs or alcohol to solve your problems."

"I know that. I've had plenty of opportunity to drink. All I would have to do is lift a bottle out of the bar in the office. I don't want to. I saw what it did to Dad, and eventually Mom. I don't want that kind of life. I don't want to be dependent on drugs or alcohol. I'm not going to start. I was just afraid that you would be dissappointed in me. And maybe you'd want to send me back to Grandma and Grandpa."

"No, honey. I'm not dissappointed in you, and I'm keeping you. I'm sorry you had so much trouble today. Let's go brainstorm with the others and see if we can find out who is behind this." The girls went back into the office.

Sabrina handed Kris her sandwich. "Thanks. Ladies, and Bosley, we have a case," Kris announced. "We're going to shut down the drug ring at the high school, and find out who framed my sister."

"And make him pay!!" Sal declared.

Bosley picked up the phone and dialed Charlie. He turned on the speaker phone.

"Hello" said Charlie.

"Hello, Charlie," the Angels responded.

"Charlie, thanks for sending Woodville over," Kris told him.

"Not a problem," responded Charlie. "I'm glad I can help."

"Charlie, there is a drug ring at the high school. We want to shut it down." Kris was angry just thinking about it. "Those drugs were planted on Sal."

"I was framed, Mr. Townsend!" Sal exclaimed.

"Well, hello Sal. Please call me Charlie. Suppose you tell me what happened."

"We had an assembly at school today. On the way out, somebody bumped into me and I dropped my purse. All of my stuff fell out of it. When I went to pick it all up, there was a joint in there with it. One of the teachers saw it and busted me. The Chief of Police happened to be the speaker at the assembly, so it was easy to have me arrested on the spot."

"The Chief of Police is an old friend of mine. I may have to have a little talk with him, let him know that you wouldn't do anything like that."

"You sure have a lot of old friends, Charlie, " said Kris.

"About Sal having drugs..."

"I talked to her principal, who told me that there is a drug ring in the school. The kids are buying and selling drugs among themselves. Mrs. Adams, the principal, said that it is a big problem."

"The whole assembly was about not doing drugs. Anyone who gets caught will be dealt with. They get suspended or expelled if necessary. " Sal told him. "I've been suspended."

"We need to get inside the high school and do some further investigation, " Charlie said.

"I'm there every day, but since I've been suspended, I guess I won't be for awhile, " Sal remarked.

"You can still help, Sal. We will need your input," said Charlie. "Ok, here's what we will do. The vice principal, the girls' gym teacher, and the boys' athletic coach will be needing some assistants for awhile. Sabrina, you will go to work in the office. Kelly and Bosley, you will be the gym teachers."

"At least the budget for wardrobe won't be so high this time," Bosley muttered.

"What was that, Bosley?"

"Nothing."

"What about me, Charlie?" Kris asked.

"Kris, you're too well known around the school. You will do some nosing around on the outside. Talk to the police about the drug crimes around the high school, read the newspaper about recent cases, maybe check some local hospitals and drug rehabilitation centers."

"He's right, Kris. My friends all know you're a private investigator and they'd know why you were there if you showed up," Sal concurred.

"Ok, Angels. I will set up your covers for you. We will start in the morning. Sal, I'm sorry this had to happen to you. We will find whoever framed you and make sure they won't try it again."

"Thanks, Charlie."

Charlie hung up. The Angels, Sal, and Bosley thought for a moment. Sabrina was the first to break the silence. "Sal, I think one of the places to start would be for you to retrace your steps today. " She pushed a pad of paper and a pen towards Sal. "Write down every where you were from the time you got to school, until the time Kris picked you up." Sal nodded and got to work.

"We'll also need your class schedule and the names of the kids in your classes, particularly the ones who sit near you." Kris added.

"Don't you help out in the gym with the sports teams?" Kelly asked. Sal nodded. "Ok, write those down too."

"Whew, that's a lot of writing. " Sal pretended to shake out her hand. "I don't know the names of all the kids in my classes and on the teams yet. This is my first year at Eisenhower."

"Do you think you can get a hold of a copy of last year's year book and find out who they are?" Bosley asked.

"I'll call my friend Liz and see if she'll let me borrow hers," Sal said. "Can I use the phone?"

"Sure." Bosley handed her the reciever.

"Sal, for the time being, I think it's safer if you stay with one of us. Whoever planted those drugs wanted to get you out of their way for some reason. Until we find out who it is, you'd better stay close to home." Kris said.

"Man, that stinks." Sal made a face. "In other words, I'm grounded."

"Not necessarily, but you can tell that to your friends when they ask why you can't go anywhere."

Sal dialed Liz's number. "Hi, Liz, it's me.......Yeah.....it's a bummer. I had to go to the police station, get fingerprinted, the whole works.......Yep, Mrs. Adams called my sister and she bailed me out. I have to stay close to home for awhile. Listen, do you have a copy of last year's annual? I need to put some names to faces. Yeah, so we can figure out who planted that joint on me.

Do you know where Townsend Investigations is located? Yeah, that's the one. We'll be here for awhile. Ok, see ya. Thanks. " Sal hung up the phone. " Liz is going to bring over her copy of the annual." She went back to her writing.

* * *

At the school, the football team and the cheerleading squad were just finishing up their practice sessions. The coach blew his whistle and told everyone to hit the showers. David Jacobs jogged over to his friend, John Nelson. "Hey, man, do you have anything for me today?" John looked around.

"Shhhhhh!! Are you crazy? Some girl got busted today for possession. Do you want to be next?" John was flabbergasted. "I have no desire to go to the slammer."

"I don't either, man, but I need a fix. You know the cops won't touch me."

"Look, no one is invincible. If you're not careful, they will catch you."

"Just get me the stuff, ok?"

John sighed in resignation. "Ok, meet me outside the locker room as soon as you're changed. There are too many prying eyes around here. Now that they've busted one person, I'm sure they will go for more."

John and David continued to jog towards the locker room. After they had showered and changed, they met outside the locker room door. They both looked around to make sure no one was watching.

"Thanks, man." David pulled some money out of his jacket and handed it to John. John pocketed the money, then handed David a baggie of marijuana.

"Here ya go. You didn't get this from me."

"Sure thing."

They looked around again to make sure the coast was clear. Then they left.

* * *

Back at the Townsend Agency, Sal and Liz were going over the yearbook. Once in awhile they would giggle over some cute guy. Liz was sworn to secrecy. "Liz, if you see any of us around the school, we're just more members of the faculty, OK?" Kris asked. "It will be easier to do our job that way."

"OK;" Liz looked back at the yearbook. "This is David Jacobs, captain of the football team. He thinks he's God's gift to girls." Liz rolled her eyes.

"I know," said Sal with disgust. "He kept following me around, pinching my butt, and making lewd remarks about me."

"What did you do about it, Sal?" asked Kris.

"I finally got fed up and told Mrs. Adams. He hasn't bothered me for awhile. If he does it again, I will give him a right hook to the jaw."

The Angels each stifled a laugh. "Come to think of it," Sal said thoughtfully, "he was sitting behind me in the assembly today. "

"Ya know," said Liz, "there have been rumors. He disappeared for a while last year. No one is sure why, but the speculation is that he was doing drugs and his dad sent him somewhere to detox."

."What are some of the rumors?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, his family is very rich. For a while, David got a really good sized allowance. He supposedly spent it on drugs, booze, cars, and girls. There were rumors that he got into a car accident one night, and his allowance stopped. No one is really sure. That was when he disappeared. His dad is very tight with the money now. It might be something you'll want to look into."

"Thanks, Liz. You've been a big help. I think it's about time to call it a night. What do you guys say?" Kris looked around the room.

"Yeah, I'm getting pretty beat, " Kelly said.

"Me too, " said Sabrina.

"I'm done looking at the paperwork for now," said Bosley.

"If we want to get to the school early tomorrow, we'd better go home and hit the hay. Come on, girls, I'll take you both home. " Kris said. With that, everyone gathered up their belongings and went out the door.

* * *

In the shadows behind the gym, David Jacobs and his girlfriend Allison Thomas were alternately smoking a joint and making out. "Aaahhhhh. Good old John came through, " David said. He took another drag on the joint.

"David, we really should go home now. If we get caught, we could get kicked out of school. At the very least, I'd get kicked out of cheerleading and you would get kicked out of football. "

"Don't worry about it, baby. If I get in trouble, my old man will fix it. He always has before. He doesn't want any scandal with his name."

"But what about me? My parents don't have the kind of money that yours do."

"Don't worry about it unless you have to." He took another drag on the joint. "I have to set up another drop before I go home. Come with me." He put out the joint and put it in his pocket. They both stood up and went into the gym. It was dark. David pulled a flashlight out of his pocket and shone it around. He headed for the boy's locker room.

"David! I can't go in there!" Allison said in a shocked whisper.

"Don't worry, baby. No one is going to see you." They crept into the locker room. David went to the laundry cart. He unscrewed the caster off of one of the legs. He pulled a plastic baggie of marijuana out of his pocket. He reached into the hollow leg and pulled out some money. He put the baggie into the leg and replaced the caster. "There, baby, nothing to it. Tomorrow it will be your turn. I just need to turn this money over to the man in charge tomorrow. Minus my cut, of course."

"Alright, " said Allison. "Now can we go home?" She looked around nervously. "I'm really worried, David. Sal Munroe got busted today. What if she points to us?"

"Relax. No one saw me slip the joint in her purse."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. She had her purse on the back of her chair in science class. It was part way open. It was easy to lean over and drop the joint in. She didn't notice, and neither did anyone else."

"I just hope she doesn't figure out who did it. I don't want to go to jail."

"Neither do I, and we won't."

"You know her sister is some kind of cop or detective, don't you?"

"Damn! Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I thought you knew. A lot of people know that, especially Sal's friends."

"I didn't. We'll just have to be more careful."

They silently left the locker room. As soon as they were gone, a dark figure entered the locker room and headed to the laundry cart. The person took the caster off the bottom. After the person had pocketed the drugs, he or she left.

* * *

The next morning, Kris was up bright and early. She got dressed and then went in to wake Sal. "Come on, rise and shine, sunshine!" Sal groaned and pulled the covers over her head. "Sal, come on! It's time to get up."

"What's the point?" grumbled Sal. "I can't go to school anyway."

"Suspension does not equal vacation. Even if you can't go to school, you can make yourself useful around here. I've got some chores that you can do, and I think you should keep up on your studies. There's no use in falling behind. You can get your assignments from Liz."

"Great," muttered Sal. She groggily climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom. When she came out, Kris had breakfast on the table. "Thanks, sis." Sal knew her sister was trying to be helpful.

"I'm going to be spending a good part of the day at newspaper office and police station seeing what I can find on David Jacobs. If you need anything, call me on my car phone. I will check with the answering service for messages. If it's a major emergency, call one of the others at the school. I hate to leave you alone, though. Will you be alright?"

" I'll be fine. All of you will be busy and I'm too old for a babysitter."

Kris looked at her watch. "I've got to go. I'll see you later. How about I pick you up for lunch?"

"I'd like that."

"Ok, I'll see you around noon. No tv."

"There's nothing good on anyway."

Kris left and Sal started on the chores. As she cleared the breakfast dishes, she mentally went over the lists she had made the day before. Three names kept coming back to her: David Jacobs, Allison Thomas, and John Nelson. All three of them were in at least one of her classes, and all three sat near her. David was in her science class, the class she had attended just before the assembly. He also sat behind her. She found her lists and circled David's name. Then she went back to the dishes.

* * *

In the office of Dwight D. Eisenhower High School, Mrs. Adams was showing Sabrina the ropes. "You will find some of the information you need in here," Mrs. Adams said. She pointed to the large filing cabinet at the back of the office. "The students are listed alphabetically by grade and name. "

"Thank you," said Sabrina. She got to work perusing student files. The first one she wanted to see was David Jacobs. Sabrina took his file into the assistant vice principal's private office and started to read. What she found was rather interesting. David was barely pulling a C average, the lowest required to be on any sports team. His record was blank for a good part of the previous year, as Liz had mentioned. She made a mental note to have Kris look into it.

As Sabrina was replacing David's file, a tall, well dressed, distinguished looking man entered the office. Sabrina turned around. "Hello."

"Hello, " he said. "I am Mr. Cummings, the vice principal. You must be Ms. Duncan."

"Yes, I am here to help out for a while."

"How do you do, Ms. Duncan?"

"Fine, thank you."

"Can I help you with anything?"

"Thank you, but I am just helping with alphabetizing the files."

"I see. Well, let me know if you need help with anything. "

"I sure will."

They smiled at each other and Mr. Cummings went into his office.

Sabrina replaced David's file and started to look for John's. John held a B average, and his attendance was good. Nevertheless, she made a note to have him looked into. Sabrina looked up Allison's file. Allison had a C+ average, and a some absences. She was just barely under the limit of excused absences for the year. Sabrina wrote her name down too. Mr. Cummings came out of his office. Sabrina barely had time to hide her notepad and Allison's file in her desk drawer before he reached her desk.

"Hard at work, I see," he said.

"Yes, I was just told I would be doing some light office work and maybe help keep the students in line if need be." Sabrina responded.

"Most of the kids who go to school here are pretty well behaved, so you will probably be doing more filing than discipline."

"I understand that one of the students was arrested for drugs yesterday."

"Yes, Miss Sarah Munroe. It was most unfortunate."

"Had she ever been in trouble before?"

"No. It was quite surprising. I am hoping that the other students will not be so anxious to try drugs now."

"Have any of the other students ever been arrested for drugs?"

"No, Miss Munroe was the first."

"I see. About how long has this drug problem been going on?"

"Drugs have been in the school for quite some time. They seem to have gotten worse in the last year or so."

"Is it possible that someone is buying and selling drugs within the school?"

"I suppose that it is possible. Since there has been an arrest, they may slow down."

The phone rang in Mr. Cummings office. He excused himself and went to answer it. Sabrina retrieved the note pad and file. She slipped the notepad in her purse and replaced the file in the drawer.

* * *

Kelly was having a hard time getting the girls in her class to co-operate. They sensed "substitute" and were giving her a hard time. She blew several blasts on her whistle. "Listen up!!" she yelled. "Anyone who does not do as they are told will get detention! Now get into line!" The girls immediately got into formation and went through the exercises as Kelly directed them. She noticed one girl, Allison Thomas, was rather sluggish. Kelly beckoned her over. "Is anything wrong? You look like you don't feel well."

"I'm ok, " said Allison. "I'm just really tired. I didn't sleep very well last night." Kelly couldn't help but notice the bloodshot eyes.

"Yeah, you look tired. Why don't you sit on the bench and rest for a few minutes?" Allison went to the bench and sat down. She put her head in her hands.

Kelly continued to lead the rest of the class in exercises, then the unit for the day. Today it was gymnastics. After awhile, Allison started to participate in the class, but it was easy to see that her heart wasn't in it. Her movements were not that of a graceful cheerleader. She stumbled and fell through some of the gymanstic exercises. Kelly decided to keep an eye on her. After Allison fell off of the balance beam, Kelly pulled her aside again. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm FINE!" Allison said.

"Just to be on the safe side, I think you'd better go see the school nurse."

"No, I'll be OK."

"Are you sure?"

"YES."

"Alright, but sit on the bench for the rest of the period. I don't want you to get hurt."

Allison sat on the bench. Her attitude was one of sullen defiance. Kelly watched Allison as the class period ended and the girls went into the locker room. Allison chatted with her friends as they changed back into their street clothes. The clumsiness that she had exhibited earlier seemed to be gone. After the girls left, Kelly went to her purse and pulled out her notepad. She made a few notes about Allison's behavior and then slipped the pad back into her purse.

* * *

Over in the boy's gym, Bosley was putting the boys through basketball drills. He noticed David Jacobs right away. David also seemed rather tired. Bosley tried to get a good look at his eyes, but no luck. Coach Morris noticed Bosley watching David and came over. "He's quite a player. I don't know where our football team would be without him." Coach Morris said.

"He looks rather tired to me," Bosley said.

"Well, the boy works hard at his school work and football practice. He also exercises morning and night. "

Bosley digested this information. "I guess that doesn't leave much time for sleep then. Maybe he should pull back a little. A good athlete needs his rest."

"I suppose, but he is winning lots of games for us." The coach blew his whistle. "Everyone to the showers!" The boys trooped to the locker room. Bosley noticed that David took a little longer than necessary to put his towel away. As soon as everyone left, he examined the cart. He didn't find anything. He left the locker room and passed Kelly in the hallway.

"We shouldn't been seen talking together very much," Bosley said. "Meet back at the office at 5:00. If you see Bree, please tell her."

"Will do, Bosley."

Kelly continued on her way. She spied Sabrina in the office. She ducked in quickly. "Bree, office at 5:00." Sabrina nodded as Kelly ducked out again.

* * *

Kris got into her car and picked up the phone to call Charlie. "Hi, Charlie. It's me."

"Hello, Kris."

"I think I might need a subpeona to access some of David Jacob's juvenile records. Do you think you can get me one?"

"Let me see what I can do, Angel. Call me back in about an hour."

"Thanks, Charlie. I'm heading for the newspaper office now, so I wil call you when I'm done there." She hung up the phone and continued on her way to the newspaper office.

Kris went into the newspaper office and was directed to the morgue. She sifted through several reels of microfilm before she found what she was looking for. She found a newspaper article about a teenage boy involved in a serious auto accident about one year ago. She got a copy of the article and left the office. She got back in the car and called Charlie.

"Hi, Charlie. It's me again. Were you able to get that subpeona for me?"

"Indeed I was, Angel. It will be waiting for you at the courthouse. Ask for Judge Wilson's courtroom. They will have it for you there."

"Thanks, Charlie. You're amazing."

Kris drove to the courthouse, found Judge Wilson's courtroom and got the subpeona. Subpeona in hand, she looked at her watch and saw that it was about lunch time. She drove to the beach house. Sal heard her come in and came in from the deck. "Hi," she said.

"Hi."

"Did you find anything?"

"Well, I did find a rather interesting newspaper article. I have a copy of it right here." Kris patted her briefcase. "What have you been up to all morning?"

"I finished the dishes, made some cookies, and went outside for awhile. It's kind of relaxing and therapuetic to watch the surf ."

"You're right, it is."

"Before I forget," Sal said "Sabrina called. Bosley wants to meet everyone at the office at 5:00. He wants me there, too."

Kris nodded. "We'll be there. Where would you like to go for lunch?"

"There's that little Italian restaurant downtown that I've wanted to try for awhile. Can we go there?"

"Sure. Then I'll bring you home so I can do some research at the police station." Noting Sal's crestfallen face, Kris thought for a minute. "Tell you what. I might need an assistant. Would you like to help?"

"I really would."

"Ok, go get something on that looks older, but not too much older, and looks like a legal professional."

"Be right back." Sal hurried to her room to change.

After lunch, Kris and Sal drove up to the police station. Sal didn't want to be recognized from the day before, so she had done a little disguising. She pulled her hair up into a French twist, applied a little more makeup than usual, and wore glasses. She put on a business suit, high heels, and had one of Kris' briefcases. "Do you think anyone will recognize me?" She asked Kris.

"I don't think so. You look different than you did yesterday. Let's go in." The two sisters went into the building. Kris went up to the main desk. She flashed her PI badge at the sargent on duty.

"I'm Kris Munroe. This is my assistant, Miss Jones. We are here to investigate the drug ring at Dwight D. Eisenhower High School. I have a subpeona to grant me access to juvenile records from last year." The sargent looked at the subpeona.

"It appears to be in order. I will have to show it to Chief Mitchell first." Sal inwardly groaned. Disguise or not, she really didn't want to meet Chief Mitchell again. The sargent disappeared . He came back a few minutes later. "This way, Miss Munroe." He led them to a room full of filing cabinets. "The juvenile records are in here. They are sorted by month and year, and then alphabetically by name. If you need anything else, please let me know." Kris thanked him as he left.

"Ok, you look for John's record, if he has one, and I'll look for David's. They will probably be in the same drawer if they are alphabetized," she told Sal. They found the month and year they were looking for. After a few moments of searching, they found what they wanted. "Here's David's file." Kris held it up.

"And here's John's. Do you think we should look for Allison too?"

"Was she involved in that auto accident?"

Sal shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Then let's just concentrate on the boys for now."

"OK."

They read through the files in silence. "Bingo!" Kris said.

"What did you find?"

"That was David in that car accident. He was given a DUI for being under the influence of drugs. He had to pay a hefty fine, and do some community service. He also went to traffic school to keep the accident off of his record."

"Interesting. I wonder how much of his dad's money bought him out of trouble."

"We'll find that out next. I'm going to see if I can get a copy of this. What did you find on John?"

"Let's see.....a few misdemeanors, one possession charge, plead not guilty. Some time in Juvenile Hall for underage drinking."'

"I think we have enough to nail these two. Give me your folder. I'm going to get copies and then we'll go to the office."

Sal handed the folder over to Kris. They gathered their briefcases and left the room.

* * *

At practice, both Allison and David seemed to be more with it. Allison's eyes were back to normal. David's passing and recieving skills were back to their normal standard of excellence. Kelly and Bosley stood on the field and watched them. After practice, the teams headed for the locker room. The cheerleaders were complaining because they had to put their own equipment away.

"Where's that dumb girl who usually does this?" demanded Allison's friend Lisa.

"Didn't you hear?" replied Allison. "She got busted right after the assembly yesterday. She had some drugs in her purse. Some of the guys on the team saw them fall out. So did Coach Morris. He took her over to the cop and she was arrested."

"Well, if she's dumb enough to get caught, she deserves it." Both girls cackled hysterically. Kelly overheard them and came over to see what was going on.

"What's so funny?" she enquired.

"Nothing, Ms. Garrett."

"That was a lot of merriment for nothing," Kelly replied. "Have you two put your things away? No? Then I suggest you do it and then hit the showers. NOW! " Both of the girls scurried to do Kelly's bidding. She kept an eye on them while they put away their things and an ear out while they were dressing. Soon the locker room was empty. Kelly looked around to make sure everyone was gone, and that everything was cleaned up. She spied the laundry cart and proceeded to examine it. She took apart the casters and found money in one of the legs. She replaced the money and put the cart back together. She quickly stood up and left the locker room.

* * *

At 5:00, everyone gathered at the office. Sabrina had sent out for Chinese take out. They all had dinner while they compared notes. Sal handed over the lists of her classes and the people in them, her activities of the previous day, and the names of the cheerleading squad. "David Jacobs is in several of my classes. He sits next to me in one, and behind me in a couple of others. Allison Thomas is his girlfriend. She's the head cheerleader. She's also in a couple of my classes and sits by me in one of them. When David isn't with Allison, you can usually find him with his friend John Nelson. John is also on the football team. He also sits next to me in one of my classes. "

"I think we need to keep an eye on them, " Sabrina added. "David's attendance record mentions that he was gone for a long period of time last year. He is barely pulling a C average grade wise, and yet he is captain of the football team."

"Allison was really sluggish and clumsy in gym class today, and I noticed her eyes were rather bloodshot. She said she was kind of tired, but she seemed fine at cheerleading practice," Kelly said.

"David was also rather sluggish in his gym class and seemed fine at practice," Bosley said. "Like Sabrina said, we'd better keep an eye on them."

Kris looked over her notes. "I was reading the old papers today. There were several articles on car accidents involving teenage boys under the influence of drugs. Bree, what were the dates that David wasn't in school?" Sabrina looked over her notes and told her. "Ok. One very serious car accident happened just before David disappeared. I think we should have Charlie dig a little deeper and see what he can find on our Mr. Jacobs."

Sal smiled. "It will be a relief if they get put away. Like I said before, David is a creep. Allison ......ugh..... I can't stand her and I think the feeling is mutual. She never has liked me. Probably because David was bothering me for a while. We also looked up John's record while we were at the police station. John is no stranger to police activity. He's been arrested a few times, and did some time in Juvie for underage drinking."

Kelly spoke up. "While I was in the locker room after cheerleading practice, I did a little investigating. Money was hidden in the laundry cart, inside one of the legs. I left it there. Someone will be back for it."

"I'll call Charlie and tell him what we've gathered so far, " said Bosley. "Maybe he can run it through his computer."

* * *

Later that night, Kris and Sal sat at the table together. Sal was doing homework while Kris had a cup of coffee. "I just talked to Charlie and the others," Kris mentioned.

"What did he say?"

"David is a recovering drug addict. When he disappeared last year, he was in rehab. He went right after he was in a serious car accident."

"I thought as much, " said Sal.

"Now we're going to close in on him. He has to be getting his drugs from somewhere, and I'm sure it's someone in the school. "

"Do what you have to. I really want to nail the slimeball."

"I think I will have the others come over for a pow wow so we can plan our strategy for tomorrow. We'll even serve your cookies. " Kris smiled at her sister, who smiled back.

Later on, Sabrina, Kelly, and Bosley came to Kris' and Sal's living room. Everyone loved Sal's cookies. Bosley had several. "These are wonderful, Sal!" he exclaimed.

"Thank you."

The group made plans to close in on David, John, and Allison. "The football team and cheerleading squad practice daily after school," Sal told everyone. "The locker rooms are usually empty while they're out on the field. It would be a good time to make drug transfers then."

"What do you do while everyone practices?" Kelly asked her.

"I help out on the field if needed. Otherwise, I'll hang out with Liz for a bit or do some homework until they're finished."

"With you gone, tomorrow would be a perfect time to do the transfers," Sabrina chipped in. "We'll keep an eye on the locker room for any strange comings and goings. If anything out of the ordinary happens, we'll make our move."

"Sal, while we're doing this, you will need to stay home out of harm's way." Kris told her. "It could be dangerous."

"I want to see their faces when they're busted. Let them suffer like I did. "

"You know you're not supposed to be on campus while you're suspended. "

"I don't care."

"Sal, stay home!"

"Alright." Sal crossed her fingers behind her back. Kris thought Sal gave in a little too easily, but didn't pursue it.

* * *

The next afternoon, Kris was getting ready to leave for the drug bust. Sal watched as Kris gathered everything she would need. "Now, remember, you promised to stay home," Kris told Sal.

"I know."

"It's for your own safety."

"I really wish you'd let me go. Please?"

"Sal, no!"

"Alright. I'll stay home."

"Good."

Sal watched Kris drive away in her Cobra. She gave her a 10 minute head start, and then grabbed her large tote bag. She checked inside to make sure she had everything she needed, especially the camera loaded with fresh film. Sal went out the front door, checked the lock, and then headed for the bus stop across the street. The bus pulled up in front of the school just as classes were letting out for the day. Sal ducked inside the building and blended into the flow of traffic in the halls. She stopped at the girls' locker room and went inside. The cheerleaders were changing into their practice clothes. Sal hid behind a row of lockers until they were gone. She checked the laundry cart and started to unscrew the casters. Sal heard voices coming into the locker room and hid in the corner behind a cart of basketballs. It was Coach Morris and Mr. Cummings. Eyebrows raised, Sal watched them approach the laundry cart. They took it apart and extracted the money. Sal stifled back a gasp. She grabbed her camera and quickly took their picture.

"What was that?"" The coach demanded. He started to search the locker room. Sal, sensing danger, started to run. Coach Morris grabbed her. "Not so fast!" Then, as he recognized her, "YOU!!! What are you doing here?"

"Miss Munroe! What are you doing here? You're suspended!" Mr. Cummings was equally shocked. "Quick! Get the kids. Tell them it's an emergency!" The coach ran out to the field as Mr. Cummings grabbed Sal by the arm. " Miss Munroe, suppose you tell me why you are on school grounds while you are suspended?" The look in the vice principal's eyes was menacing. He pushed Sal down onto a bench. "Talk. NOW." Sal said nothing. "If you don't tell me what you are doing here, you will wish you had." He reached for Sal's throat.

"You've already got a drug charge against you. Do you want to go for murder?"

"Yes." The vice principal loomed in closer. Sal kicked him in the crotch and started to run.

"Why, you little----!" Limping, Mr. Cummings chased her around the locker room. Sal threw various pieces of equipment in his way. dodged them. Sal ran out into the gym. She ran under the bleachers and started to crawl through to the other side.

Coach Morris went out onto the field. He approached David and John. After a quick whispered conversation, David and John ran to the locker room. "Keep practicing, guys!" the coach called. Bosley saw the boys leave and followed them.. The coach went over to where the cheerleaders were practicing and whispered in Allison's ear. She left immediately. Kelly saw Allison leave and ran after her. Kelly passed Liz on the way to the locker room. "Liz, go to the office and get Sabrina. Tell her it's urgent!" Liz nodded and ran.

Sal was busy trying to hide from Mr. Cummings, but not having much luck. Mr. Cummings, Coach Morris, David, John, and Allison all caught up with her. David and Allison went to the other side of the bleachers and blocked off her escape. Coach Morris reached in and grabbed her and dragged her out with John's help. Sal started to kick and scream. "LET ME GO!!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. They quickly subdued her. David held her down while the coach tied her wrists together with his lanyard. Sal continued to scream. The coach clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Allison, get some towels from the locker room. We're going to gag her. " Mr. Cummings ordered. Allison went to the locker room, where she found Kelly and Bosley waiting for her. They motioned for her to be silent and to go back out to the gym. Sabrina and Kris burst into the gym at that same moment. Liz and Mrs. Adams were right behind them.

"HOLD IT!! " The Angels ordered, guns at the ready. The five suspects all held up their hands. Kris ran over to Sal and untied her hands. "Sal, are you alright?" At Sal's nod she told Sal and Liz to call the police. The girls ran for the phone in the coach's office.

"Suppose you tell us what this is all about, " Sabrina said to the group of suspects. None of them answered. "Oh, the silent treatment, eh?" She nudged her gun up against Coach Morris. "We'll start with you." The coach was silent. Kris moved in on the group.

"Which one of you framed my sister?" She demanded. Allison pointed at David.

"He did. Sal works in the locker room during practices. We wanted her out of the way and to put one of our group in so that we could smuggle drugs more easily."

"And because she wouldn't go out with me."

"You creep! Do you know that you came close to messing up my sister's life just for your own convenience?" Kris was very angry now. "No one hurts my sister!" She grabbed him by the shirt front and slammed him up against the wall of bleachers. "If you ever try it again, you will be sorry. Very sorry!" Sal and Liz came into the room just then.

"Kris, back off," Sabrina said. "We don't want to get accused of police brutality."

"You sack of dirt." Disgusted, Kris shoved him towards the group of suspects.

"You people might as well start talking," Bosley advised. "We'll get it out you one way or another." Mr. Cummings broke down.

"A high school vice principal job does not pay well enough for my tastes. David , Allison, and John were running drugs for me. David went to rehab last year, but they didn't completely dry him out. He still wanted drugs when he came back, but could no longer afford them. So he started to run them for me."

Bosley turned the gun to Coach Morris. "How do you fit in?"

"I'm the local supplier. I set up the transfers in the laundry carts. I let David know when to make the drops."

Bosley turned to John. "What about you?"

"I got stuff from the coach and sold it to other kids in the school."

Bosley pointed toward Allison. "And you?"

"I helped set up the transfers. I did it for the money."

"Don't you kids know there are better ways to make money???" Sabrina was incredulous.

"Slapping hamburgers at the local fast food joint doesn't make the kind of money I want," replied David.

"Well, you're not going to be making very much in prison, hot shot," Kris told him. "How did you get the rehab stint and the traffic accident off of your record?"

"My dad is very influential in this town. He is a well known stock broker. He's head of L. Frank Jacobs Financial Services. He didn't want the family name dragged through the mud, so he paid to have my record cleared."

"I don't think your daddy's money is going to help you this time," Kelly told him.

Chief Mitchell arrived with several other cops. He too was surprised to see Sal there. "Miss Munroe! I thought you were going to stay out of trouble."

"I am, Chief Mitchell. I told you those drugs weren't mine. They belonged to these people. They planted them on me." She indicated the group of suspects. "They've all confessed and I want my record cleared."

"She's right," Kris backed up her little sister. "I think Sal is owed an apology, and needs her sentence lifted."

"Miss Munroe, I am deeply sorry about what happened. Charlie Townsend called me and vouched for your character. Unfortunately, I was intent on making a bust and didn't want to listen to reason. Can you forgive me?"

Sal thought for a minute. "Yes, I will."

"I am going to go talk to the judge and ask him to throw your case out."

"Thanks, Chief."

"Now what about the rest of you?" Kris asked the suspects. There was silence for a minute and then some faint "sorry's" as the group left in the custody of police officers.

Mrs. Adams cleared her throat. "Miss Munroe, I too am deeply sorry. I am afraid I judged you by circumstancial evidence. Your suspension is lifted and you may come back to school tomorrow."

Sal and Liz squealed and threw their arms around each other. "I'm free!" yelled Sal.

"Not so fast!" Kris told Sal.

Sal tried to look innocent. "What?"

"I told you to stay home."

"I know, but I thought you could use my help."

"And it almost got you killed. Next time, listen to me."

Sal hung her head. "OK."

"But I am proud of you. You handled yourself really well in an emergency, and we wouldn't have been able to solve this without your help."

"Really?" Sal smiled.

"Really. But the next time you disobey orders, you're grounded!" Kris put her arm around her sister. "Let's go celebrate. Party at our house!"

At the beach house, the party was in full swing. The Angels, Bosley, Sal and Liz were in attendance. Music, laughter, and impromptu entertainment. Sal and Liz were sitting on the couch together and talking. "I never thought I would see the day when Mrs. Adams apologized," said Liz.

"I'm thinking about putting it in my diary," answered Sal. "It is definitely noteworthy."

The phone rang. Sal answered. "Hello? Just a minute.....turn that down, will you? Hi, Charlie.....Yes, we got them! All the charges against me were dropped. I'm so excited. I can go back to school tomorrow......no, that's not the exciting part. We're celebrating tonight, and I don't have to feel like a criminal anymore. Yeah.....Do you want to talk to the others? Ok......Hey, you guys! Charlie wants to talk to you!" Kris hooked up the squawk box.

"Is everyone there?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, Charlie. We're having a party. Why don't you come join us?" Kris giggled into the phone.

"It sounds like you're celebrating enough for the both of us, Kris. Mr. Cummings, Coach Morris, John, David, and Allison are all facing some serious charges. Drug possession and dealing, kidnap, placing false evidence.......They'll be put away for a while. The police will do a sweep of the school tomorrow and round up the other perpetrators. Everyone was most cooperative. They gave us the names of kids who were buying and selling drugs, as well as the coach's supplier. I'm happy for Sal and I'm glad she's not going to pursue that kind of lifestyle."

"So are we, Charlie, so are we. Thanks for all of your help."

Kris hung up the phone and went back to her party. "Hey, Sal," she called. "I think we should celebrate this weekend. Where do you want to go?"

"You mean it? " asked Sal.

"Of course I do. Name the place."

"Can Liz come too?"

"Of course."

"There's a new Broadway play in town. Let's go see it!"

"Ok."

"And then some shopping and lunch."

"Sounds great."

"And a new car with a driver's license..............."

"You're pushing it, Sal."

"You can't blame a girl for trying."

The doorbell rang. "Hudson Floral Delivery!" A voice called out.

Kris went to the door. "Let me see your ID." She opened the door a crack. The delivery man slipped his wallet in. Kris examined it. Satisfied, she took in a bouquet of flowers. "Thanks." She gave him a tip.

"Sal, these are for you!"

"For me?" Sal went to the flowers and took the card. She read it out loud.

"Well done, my future Angel. Love, Charlie. Wow, it's from Charlie!" She smiled.

Kris' eyebrows went up. "_Future_ Angel?"

Sal grinned and shrugged. "Maybe some day. We'll see."

Kris threw up her hands as everyone laughed.

The end


End file.
